Amana
:"The Alpha of everything is about to be born. The circle is sealed, and all to Ouroborous." '' is a main antagonist and playable character in ''Siren: Blood Curse. A priestess of the Mana religion in Hanuda in 1976, she is caught up in the alternate reality the town is sent into after a failed ritual. Acting out of kindness, she tends to Howard Wright's gunshot wound, only to be separated and eventually searches for her memories, which lead to a surprising revelation. Biography Amana is in fact a version of Bella Monroe who accidentally time-travelled back to Hanuda in 600 AD. She was seen by the villagers as a goddess, due to her blonde hair, something that was unusual to the natives and seen by them as a sign of the workings of deities. Once there, she spent roughly a decade, enough time for her to mature into an adult, before coming across the body of Kaiko. Having not eaten for days on end, Bella proceeded to devour Kaiko out of sheer hunger. Unfortunately, this caused Kaiko to curse her in the form of a scream, sounding like a siren, rendering her immortal and ageless. Guilty over what she had done, Bella considers reviving the Mana religion and worship Kaiko as a god, intent on resurrecting him. Over the next 1376 years, her longevity causes her to forget her past, and adopts the identity of Amana. She eventually becomes the ancestor of the Kajiro bloodline, leading to her blood being carried by her descendants. Throughout her long existence, her memory periodically vanishes. In 1976, she forgets who she is, causing her to be confused as to who she really is. After the ceremony fails due to Howard Wright’s interference, the siren is heard. First Timeline Amana first appears to Howard himself, who had suffered a gunshot wound from a shibito policeman. Although he is at first scared that she might try to kill him, due to the nature of the ceremony performed by the villagers, Amana calms him and tells him that she’s only here to help him. She introduces him to sightjacking, and the pair manage to make their way across the town’s marketplace. They discuss the inhabitants’ murder of Yukie Kobe and attempt on Miyako Kajiro, but Amana tries persuade him that he’s got it wrong. Their talk is interrupted when a Fly Shibito appears and grabs Amana, capturing her and sending her somewhere else. At some point, she manages to make her way to the market again and attempts to recover her lost memories. She finds a book that she reads in the church, only for it to stir some of her lost memories. Going into the town market, she finds a seal from the church in the hands of a shibito woman. Following her into the Worship Hall, she takes the seal and is given the ability to sightjack into the past. With this ability she finds two key seals to an entrance in a cave. Upon matching the symbols on both seals with how they are presented in a past-sightjack vision of the entrance, the entrance is opened. Going through it, she finds herself on worship ritual grounds, with a group of shibito behind her. Amana asks Kaiko what it is that she desires, and her memories immediately return. Her regained memories make her realise what her purpose was – to resurrect Kaiko. She talks of the intertwining of the “Alpha and the Omega”; she knows that the events of what is occurring now are vital to Bella becoming Amana and ensuring her own existence. To make sure that the resurrection ritual proceeds properly, Amana finds Howard with Miyako. Howard is surprised that Amana is still alive, but is met with Amana’s pyrokinetic abilities, setting him on fire as he falls off a path before landing on a river bank. Miyako is kidnapped and sent to the Nest. In the later hours, the ritual does not proceed according to plan – Amana realises that it is because the timeline has been disjointed as a result of Bella and Sam Monroe becoming Shibito and Howard being shot dead by a crazed Melissa Gale. Her act of befriending Howard while amnesiac has caused anomalies in the events that were to be predicted, so the timeline has caused things that were completely unexpected. Soon, time is rewound so that the point of divergence can be rectified. Second Timeline Time has rewound to just when Howard has fallen after being shot by the shibito policeman. As he wanders, Amana appears to him, not saying anything as she wishes to see his reaction – she has kept all of her memories from the previous timeline while the others have scant recollections. Howard, upon seeing the Mana religion symbol on her clothing, flees in fear; Amana mockingly says to herself words of help that would have been said to Howard. She finds Miyako soon after Miyako’s reunion with Howard, and once again takes her for preparation of the ritual. Howard attempts to stop Amana, but rather than set him on fire like last time, she forces him into unconsciousness via psychic powers. Amana sets up the procedures for Kaiko’s resurrection, laying Miyako across a pool of red water, unconscious. She plays the organ and soon completes the necessary elements for the ritual by lighting Miyako on fire, serving her up as a sacrifice. Howard and Bella arrive in the centre of the Nest and see what’s happened; Howard cries out Miyako’s name in pain upon seeing her killed by the fire. Kaiko is resurrected, but as an amoeba-like monstrosity, as it needs the rest of Miyako’s blood in order to be complete – it flows in Howard and Seigo’s veins. Sam Monroe arrives too and is horrified to discover that they’re too late to prevent the ritual. Howard, Bella and Sam are sent out of the Nest by Kaiko, and Seigo appears with the Uryen. Amana realises that it was he who “stole the fruit”, Miyako’s blood, and Kaiko impales him before Seigo uses the Uryen to cast down blue flames that disintegrate Kaiko’s physical body. Amana travels into Inferno and offers herself up in order to give Kaiko enough strength to be at full-power and be restored. This works, giving Kaiko an insect-based body and sends himself and Howard, who is armed with the Uryen and Seigo’s family sword, into a mysterious dimension. However, Howard is successful in killing Kaiko, leading to a collapse in Inferno, turning it into a blank red void. Amana is confident in her past self, Bella, becoming both “the Alpha and the Omega” – she knows that time is recursive, and will always be stuck in a loop. Howard and Miyako leave the barren Inferno. Amana’s fate is not known, though it could be assumed that she can escape Inferno or remain there forever, since her “mission” is finished and she cannot die. Amana’s ultimate fate is up for interpretation. Personality After eating Kaiko, Amana becomes determined to resurrect it, showing regret and forgiveness. In her amnesiac state in the first timeline, she is kind and helpful, such as when she tried to wipe the blood off of Howard's shirt after he was shot. She does not believe that the villagers of Hanuda would perform the sacrificial ritual, meaning that her time in Hanuda over the centuries has made her close to the village, even with amnesia. Her religious obsession with Kaiko is even present with amnesia, as she calls out for him on what he wishes her to do. Upon regaining her memories, Amana becomes cruel, willing to harm others if it helps her get any closer to her goal, such as when she burns Howard. She laughs after setting Howard alight, indicating a possible psychotic streak in her personality. Also, her memories and realisation of how time is in a loop leaves her confident with the knowledge that history will forever repeat itself, referring to it as "the Alpha and the Omega". Her confidence is also present when she meets Howard again in the second timeline; she smirks when he runs off, fully aware that her lack of involvement will allow history to be on the path it should have followed. Character Relationships First Timeline: *Serves Kaiko *Future version of Bella Monroe *Comforts and becomes an ally of Howard Wright before being kidnapped by Fly Shibito; after regaining memory, sets him on fire *Kidnaps Miyako Kajiro and prepares her for ritual Second Timeline: *Serves Kaiko; resurrects him; offers him her strength in Inferno *Future version of Bella Monroe; Bella hears Amana's organ music; is present in ritual *Prevents herself from helping Howard; mentally incapitating him before kidnapping Miyako *Kidnaps Miyako Kajiro; prepares her for ritual; ritual kills Miyako *'Sam Monroe' is present at ritual; realises that she is Bella *Realises that Seigo Saiga transferred some of Miyako's blood into him; shocked when he uses Uryen to destroy Kaiko's incorporeal body Playable Chapters Character Traits from Forbidden Siren Hisako Yao: *Same backstory; fed from the body of a fallen alien and was cursed *Became a priestess of the Mana religion *Has amnesia *Covers memory *Kidnaps Miyako Kajiro *Prepares ritual *Helps god in Inferno by lending him her strength Akiko Kiyota: *Has the ability to sightjack into visions of the past Trivia *Amana is the only main antagonist that is also a playable character *In her level in Episode 5, Amana's ability to sightjack into visions of the past are from the gameplay ability of Akiko Kiyota in Forbidden Siren 2. This makes her the only character who draws character traits from a playable character in that game, as everyone else are focused on compositions of characters in the first game. *Her motive is the same as Bella's, except for the way in which they are both presented. This is foreshadowing of how they are actually the same person. Gallery 5-Large_Profile_C_Amana.jpg amana howard 1.png|Amana meeting Howard in the first timeline Amana howard 2.png|Amana meeting Howard in the second timeline 20121127112753c46.jpg Category:Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists